kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Koku You Campaign Arc
Koku You Campaign Arc is the 16th story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary As Qin finished off Ai's rebellion and mustered enough men to continue campaigns, they launched another campaign to take the Koku You Hills, a strategical area for both Qin and Zhao. Qin sent General Kan Ki as the leader of the campaign and his own Kan Ki Army as the main force, supported only by Shin and the Hi Shin Unit. While Zhao sent Kei Sha, the man closes to the final seat of the Three Great Heavens, and his own Kei Sha Army, supported by the Rigan Army and its leader, General Ki Sui. On the first day, Hi Shin unit was ambushed by Ryuu Tou and Ba Tei , which is just a trick to redirect Hi Shin Unit 's path towards retaking the hill instead of advancing forward. In response, General Kan Ki deployed Zenou clan to stop the advance of Zhao forces to the top of the central hill. On the other hand, Kyou Kai's scouting squad has found a village in Koku You that are unaware of the ongoing war between Qin and Zhao forces. On the way back to Hi Shin Unit, Kyou Kai attempted to assasinate Ryuu Tou and they heavily injured each other. Kyou Kai's steed was able to get her back to the village wherein she was treated by the elder mayor. On the night of her treatment, the mayor told Kyou Kai the Tragedy of Rigan story. On the fourth day of battle, Shin managed to kill Keisha, General Kan Ki called off the battle over the Central Hill and ordered his army to pull back. This is because of the result of torture interrogation done by Saki Clan to the captured Rigan soldiers, who revealed Ki Sui's past and relationship to Rigan city. Then, while Zhao forces were busy on fortifying the Central Hill, Kan Ki sent out his men to scour Koku You. Burning down the villages and gathered up the bodies of the civilians in an arch just so he could show it to Ki Sui and intimidate him. Saying "This is what's going to happen to your home, Rigan". Due to that, Ki Sui abandoned the hill and ran off to save his home. However, after Kan Ki confirmed that Ki Sui army pursued him and was lured far away enough, they scattered away to the four winds without fighting. This action of Ki Sui resulted to the defeat for the Zhao. Characters Introduced Qin Zhao Notes * Thanks to Kei Sha's death, Ri Boku claimed that he found the weakness of Kan Ki. * The Hi Shin Unit was not charged for attacking Kan Ki and his officers, but they don't get a reward for killing Kei Sha. Trivia * Kei Sha was slain by Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. * Ryuu Tou, the left arm of Ki Sui of Rigan was slain by Kyou Kai. * Kan Ki further demonstrated his astonishing talent in warfare, with his unusual approaches and willingness to torture soldiers and brutalize any nearby civilians. However, these methods lead to a conflict with the Hi Shin Unit. * Qin wins the battle over the Koku You regions of Zhao. Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Qin Category:Zhao